


Your Body Is Telling You To

by mariehugs



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariehugs/pseuds/mariehugs
Summary: Link was tired and wanted to go home, but fell asleep before he could. He was awaken by a gentle suprise...





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by ''Rhink-Habits of my heart'' from Thundering Typhoons. Enjoy!

Link sat down at his desk resting his head on his hands, he was tired and just wanted to go home after and exausting day. Before he could move, he fell asleep on his desktop.

He woke up to a nice sensation on his arm, like a tickle. Link looked down to it and saw Rhett staring at him while gently kissing his arm. He went up and lifted Link's short sleeve to kiss his shoulder. Link was striked by what he saw and didn't know what to do. He felt a shiver go down his spine, his mouth hanging open in a surprise fashion. Rhett was almost to his neck when he finaly reacted. He leaned backward and looked at Rhett.

-I...euh...W-What-What are you doing? asked Link.

Rhett didn't answered, he just tilted his head sideway out of curiosity. He leaned foward and kneeled down in front of Link, putting both of his hands on the handle of the chair. Link was confused, but he couldn't stop him. He was curious, but felt like it was wrong at the same time. Why would his best friend wanted to do such a thing? 

Rhett lifted the base of Link's shirt and started to kiss his belly going up his chest. He grabbed Link's hips and pushed himself upward going further on his torso. Link took a deep breath and gasped when Rhett reached his nipple and started teasing it with his tongue. Link pushed himself away from Rhett. The chair rolled across the room and stopped against the wall.

-This is wrong Rhett, articulated Link, I don't know what you're doing, but i don't think it's....appropriate?...

Rhett stood tall and walked towards his friend. Link tried to back up even further, but could just hit the wall again. He looked at Rhett worried of what he'll do. Rhett placed his face only inches away from Link's and whisperes to his ear.

-Let it happen, he said while his hand caressed Link's neck, your body is telling you to... 

Link body shivered to the sound of the bariton voice this close to his ear. Link tried to convince himself that it was not what he was suppose to do, but Rhett was now kissing his way to his neck and it made it hard to think straight. Rhett reached under Link's shirt and raised it over his head. He started kissing Link's newly revealed skin and started to breath harder.

Rhett kissed his adam's apple and went up to his mouth, rubbing their chest toguether. Link could feel his erection growing, but he tried his best to divert Rhett attention by kissing him back furiously. But the harden member didn't pass unoticed to the older one, who's hand was already reaching down to rub Link's cock through his pants. 

Link tried to pull himself away, but his body was weaker than his mind and his body was REALLY clear about what it wanted. Still half fighting against his instinct, Link pushed Rhett's shoulder which just granted Rhett with enough space to take off his own shirt and dive back on Link's neck. Rhett unbottuned Link's jeans and reached for his dick. Link moaned against his will, grasping on Rhett's back.

Rhett was bitting and kissing Link while he was rubbing with more determination. Link was overwhelm with sensation and couldn't help to think it was wrong, ''but it felt so good though!'' his body shivered as he came.

Rhett pulled his hand out and reached for his own, now in an intense erection, dick. Link stared at Rhett and felt bad about doing nothing to him while he just gave him an orgasm.

Link started to kiss Rhett, bitting his neck and his earlobe, bringing sweet moans from him. He followed the path of hair on Rhett's chest with his hand and reached the edge of his pants, when Rhett grabbed Link's wrist to stop him.

\- No... y-I mean... you don't have to do this.. i wasn't expecting anything....

-But , cut Link, my body is telling me to, Link whispered in Rhett's ear before lowering his hand further.

Rhett grunted as he felt Link's finger wrap around his inflated cock. He closed his eyes holding the younger one's large shoulder. It didn't take long before Rhett reached his culminant point.  
Rhett felt on the floor and Link followed him, both laying on the floor for a while. Link looked at Rhett and stood up, a sudden look of realisation on his face.

\- hum... That was... a... great,but hum.. I still.. i don't know if this was a good idea. I mean it was amazing, don't get me wrong...

-I wanted you. I saw you sleeping and had an intense desire to touch you and to make you scream. Your body is irresistible, I mean look at you, Rhett had a glim of desire in his eyes, looking at Link's bare chest. Link blushed and reached for his shirt.

-Oh.. well thank you... so does that mean... you want to be more than friends now? , Link had a hint of hope in his question.

\- No...well maybe... i just wanted to feel your body on mine... wanted to make you feel good...

-I-I appreciate that intention... and you fufilled it very well, Link smirked.

-Well, we did it and we'll see what happens in the future, won't we? Rhett smiled and stood to leave the room.

-but i didn't say it was over....

Rhett turned around raising one eyebrow, confused. Link approached and smirked.

-Why don't you come back home with me... I'm not tired anymore...


End file.
